The Phoenix Guide
by munchkingirl95
Summary: OC's wanted please! This has the main characters of Fairy Tail and some others, This is just a new guide that has just opened up,
1. Chapter 1

The Phoenix Guide

Oc's wanted please! PM me the information, Thanks, Muchkingirl95.

Name:

Age:

Background:

How long have you been a member of The Phoenix Guide?:

Looks:

Day outfit:

Night outfit:

Dancing outfits:

Personality:

Powers: (if your Character is a Dragon slayer name the power)

Friend or aquatience?:

Background:

Relationship?: (Taken, Single and plan to stay single, single and ready to date, (if you want a boyfriend/girlfriend let me know if you want me to make him/her or if you make your own, send it please))

Own Team or team with one of the main characters: (Mine or a different one of mine)

Phoenix's guide or a different guide: (I'm taking either)


	2. Chapter 1: New home and a new team

_**Authors note: Hi! Thanks to all of those who entered their OC character! I just wanna say some things. #1: Some chapters will have names and some wont, its gonna vary cause I'm not good with names of titles. #2: If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know, I'm always opened to suggestions! #3: Please comment/review to let me know how you like the chapter so far! And if I made a mistake in your character, please let me know! And I know I didn't add all/describe all the characters, I will during the next chapter. Thanks, Munchkingirl95. **_

Chapter 1: New home, new friends, and a new team

I had finally stepped into the new guild called Phoenix Guild. I've heard of this place many times, I've always been curious about it so I had finally decided to go to place. I had opened the door and found a bunch of people fighting in the middle of the guild. I walked past a bunch of people and to a girl with black hair in a pony tail talking to a guy with short black hair. I came up to the girl and tapped her shoulder.

"Um, excuse me miss, but I was wondering if there was anyone I can talk to about joining?" I asked looking at her. The boy had a smirk on his face.

"Ah, so I take it that your new? I'm Kai Cardwell, and this is my friend Kaylen Jase. What's your name cutie?" The boy asked.

"Kassandra Greenheart, but you can call me Kasi." I said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kasi. We'll take you to master." Kaylen said smiling.

"Thanks, by the way, what's with all the fighting?" I asked looking at the fighting. There was a boy with green hair and green eyes that caught my attention.

"Oh, they do this all the time. You'll get used to it." Kai said walking up the stairs. There was a door and Kai knocked on it.

"Master Aura, theres someone here to join us" Kaylen said. The door open and a women in her twenties came out, she had long blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Ah yes, this must be our visitor, I've been awaiting for your arrival Kassandra." The woman Aura said with a warm welcoming smile. I walked in with Kai and Kaylen and I got my arm stamped purple and left the room saying thank you to master Aura.

"So Kasi, if you don't mind me asking, would you mind joining our group? Theres about eight of us, but you know what they say, the bigger the group, the stronger you are, so what do ya say?" Kai asked as we took a seat at the table.

"Uh, yea sure." I said with a smile.

"Great, its always good to have a new member! Hi, my names Wisteria Makron, but you can call me Wisty!" the girl said. She had platinum pink hair with lavendar at the tips curled at the end with red magenta eyes.

"Hi, nice to meet you, names Kassandra, but you can call me Kasi." I said smiling.

"Well let's introduce you to the rest of the gang. There's Isabella (even though she doesn't join us very often, she's still one of us), Leanne, Onix, Maru, Asher and you know the three of us." Wisty said still smiling. I looked to my left and saw he boy with green hair from earlier.

"I heard my name. How can I help you ladies?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh nothing, we're just showing kasi who every body is, since she is joing our group." Wisty said smiling.

"Ah, I see. Well welcome to our little group. I hope you enjoy it." The boy Asher said. I began to feel my blood rushing to my face, what's happening to me? I just got here and I'm already falling for a guy I've never met before? Well at least my group seems interesting. 


	3. Chapter 2: The new mission

_**Hi everyone, I finished chapter 2! I hope you guys all enjoy it! Let me know what you think, Munchkingirl95. **_

Chapter 2: The new mission.

"Wake up sleepy head." Someone said lightly moving me. I had opened my eyes to see a girl with short brown hair and sky blue eyes.

"Huh, what the, oh hello" I said rubbing my eyes and stretching.

"Hi, so I heard your joining our group." The girl said smiling.

"Yea I did, I never got your name though." I stated as I got to the edge of the bed.

"Oh right, silly me. My names Leanne." She said still smiling. The door opened and a bunch of people came walking in. There was a boy with silver hair and dull green eyes, a boy with black hair and brown eyes. Kaylen and Kai came in with the boy with green hair from yesterday, I believe his name was Asher.

"Good morning sleepy head" Kai said with a smile on his face.

"Well hello to you to Kai, guys." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom to do my hair.

"We'll we haven't met yet but I'm Maru and this is Onix. He's mute so he doesn't talk, just so that way you don't think he's trying to ignore you. He wrote that to me this morning." Maru said smiling.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. I'll be right back, make yourselfs comfortable while I'm gone" I said walking out the door with my clothes.

'_Not too much fun'_ I thought to myself laughing. I kept laughing and I stupidly wasn't paying attention and found myself bumping into Asher.

"Well hello there" He said in a husky voice.

"Sorry about that Asher, I wasn't paying attention." I said as I felt my face getting red. _'why is it only when he's around?'___I thought to myself until I figured out two things, one: the position we're in, and two: he's shirtless!

"Uh Asher, why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked in complete shock.

"Uh what are you-omg!" he said as he got up. I got up too and started to head to the bathroom to change.

"I'll see you later Kasi." He said with a smile on his face. _'why is he smiling? Maybe he thought of something funny like I did.' _ I thought as I got dressed. I walked back to my room and saw Leanne and Onix starting at each other and talking to each other (more like she was talking and he would write down answers or nod, Maru and Kaylen deep in a convocation, she seemed to be blushing but Maru didn't seem to notice, and Westy and Kai were telling jokes and laughing. _'their all gonna be dating someone before the end of our next mission' _ I thought as a smile came across my face.

A girl and boy were sitting on a tree branch sitting right in front of the phoenix guild.

"Jealousy, why cant we just leave? We've got all we need from these guys to take them down?" Pain asked as she tried to resituate herself so that way she wasn't falling off of the tree.

"Pain, there's something about that group that isn't like the others, excpecailly that girl with the black hair and purple highlights. I don't think she knows how powerful she is, I've seen kinds like her, only can achieve a curtain power when in reality they have many or multiple powers, like brining back the dead." Jealousy said as he also was trying to resituate himself.

"You mean brother? Well let's go get them! I wanna see brother again!" Pain says as she's about to jump out of the tree but Jealousy stopped her by pulling her back.

"We have to have patience but we also have to hurry before more of her powers are activated." Jealousy said as he got up. Pain nodded to show that she understood the plan.

"Now let's go tell the other five." Jealousy said and they both took off.

I had walked downstairs with my little 'group' when master came up to us.

"Hello Master Aura, what can we do for you?" Leanne asked.

"Well I have a mission for you and your group. Do you accept?" She asked looking at all of us.

"Yes!" All the guys said as they fist pumped the air and then each other.

"Yes master." The girls and I all said in unison.

"Good, you'll meet with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Black Cobra tomorrow. You must join together to defeat the new dark guild called The Seven Deadly Sins" Master said and then we bowed our heads in respect. She smiled and walked away.

'_Wow, we're gonna be teaming up with Fairy Tail and Blue Pegasus! I wonder who Black Cobra is and who The Seven Deadly Sins are?' I thought as I packed my stuff and met with my group. I'm ready for some action! _


	4. Chapter 3

"Well it's beautiful out here you guys! I have a good feeling about this." Westy said putting her hands in the air.

"Yea I agree, What about you Isabella?" Kai asked as he walked beside her.

"Eh, seems ok, but I have a feeling something bads gonna happen." Isabella said as she kept walking with everyone.

"Are you usually right Bella?" I asked. As soon as those words came out of my mouth I regretted it.

"EXCUSE ME?! WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" Isabella asked glaring at me.

"uh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you disliked being called that." I said, trembling with terror.

"Well, I guess since your new, I'm gonna let it slide, just don't do it again" Isabelle said and then turned to face the front.

"Hey no worries, she wont actually hurt you, she's just making sure you fear her" Maru said.

'_Oh yea, that's supposed to make me feel better'_ I thought to myself as I saw Kai and Kaylen speeding past us.

"Hey who wants to have a piggy back ride race?" Kai asked still holding Kaylen on his back.

"Me and Kassandra would" Asher said as he suddenly appeared right next to me.

"What the- when the hell did you come next to me?" I asked as I jumped alittle.

"Just now." He said with a smile.

"Alright come on we don't have all day!" Kaylen said. Asher lowered himself so that way I could get on his back.

"Ok ready, 3…2…1 go!" Kai said and we began to speed off. All the others decided to see who could catch up to us. I turned my attention back in front of me when I saw a person In front of us.

"Hey are ya gonna stop?" I asked as we got closer to the figure. He seems so familiar.

"Hello Kasi, remember me, your old friend that you betrayed?" The boy asked. _'Betrayed? Ace?' _I questioned. I had fell off of Asher and Onix caught me.

"Thanks Onix, I really appreciate it." I said with a smile. He replied back with a smile. Suddenly I was surrounded by blackness.

"Are you gonna betray your new friends as well Kassandra?" Ace asked looking me dead in the eye. I started to back away slowly.

"Y-you know I had no choice!" I screamed.

'_Where the hell am I?!' _i asked.

"Aw, your so cute Kassandra Jean Greenheart, you don't know who you actually are do you?" Ace asked with a smirk on his face.

"What are you talking about? I know exactly who I am!" I screamed to him.

"No you don't Kassandra, your hiding the real you. Your scared, you can feel it inside you now cant you?" Ace asked me still having that evil smirk on his face.

"Leave me alone Ace!" I screamed as tears began to fill my eyes. I had fallen on my knees hoping he would leave me alone.

"Well because I love to see your pain, I'll be back, just don't be too trusting Kassandra dear, you never know who can hurt you the most, because kasi, I trusted _you_, and _you_ betrayed _me_." He said with a satisfied smirk.

I had woken up in a building surrounded by a bunch of people.

"What, where am i?" I questioned looking around. I saw a blonde and red head, with Isabella with the group talking with the others. Suddenly realization hit me.

"O-Omg your Erza and Lucy from fairytail! You guys are my inspiration!" I said red in the face. Erza just laughed.

"Wow we must really be popular." Erza said continuing to laugh.

"What is your name?" Lucy asked.

"Kassandra, Kassandra Greenheart. But I go by Kasi" I said still blushing.

"Well it's very nice to meet you Kasi, glad to see your alright." A guy with black hair said.

"Oh gosh, your Gray! Where's Happy and Nastu?" I asked, because, well, I was quite curious.

"Hanging around his girlfriend." Happy said but suddenly there was screaming.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Someone screamed. I had gotten up and looked to see who it was, it was Kaylen and Nastu.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?! I'M FIRE UP!" Natsu screamed. Leanne and Kai were folding back Natsu and Kaylen. I stood up and got my whip out.

"Sound Whip!" I screamed as the whip went towards Natsu and Kaylen. They both turned to me and glared at me.

"We shouldn't be fighting! This could be the end of us if you two don't work together!" I said firmly. The both just crossed their arms in anger.

"Stupid girl." Nastu said. I glared at him.

"What did u say?" I asked glaring at him. He seemed very scared of me.

"S-sorry" Natsu said fearing his voice. Gray and Happy seemed scared too.

"K-kasi's very scary. Almost as scary as Erza, Lucy and Isabella." Happy said scared.

"Anyways, Isabella, do you know what happened to me?" I asked turning to face her.

"You were in a spell where your biggest fear/regret appears in front of you and haunts you" Isabella said in a serious voice.

"Ok well let's head ou-" I was caught of with three guys.

"Well aren't you beautiful" A guy with dirty blonde (I'm not sure if this is correct or not) say. I looked over to Isabella, Kaylen, Westy and Leanne, Westy and Leanne looked scared while Isabella and Kaylen looked like they were gonna kill them, don't blame them, I felt like it too.

"Hey what do you think your doing with our girls?!" Kai asked getting mad now.

"You boys can go home now, we'll take very good care of them" The dirty blonde said purring. _'Gahhhh we need to get outta here!' _I thought but quickly got out of it by a roar. _'What was that?!'_ I thought as I scanned the room, it was Onix.

There was about to be a fight when a small red headed guy came down. Erza froze and stood still. The red head walked over to her. He said something I couldn't hear and then Erza hit him on the head while Lucy just shook her head.

"Can we just get to the plan?" I asked. Everyone agreed and we set out on a plan. I just hope its not too late when we get there.

_**Well I hope that was good. Mores to come, what will happen during their adventure, will something more then friendship happen to someone? Will they face The Seven Deadly Sins before they find out their plans and hide out? Stay tuned :D ~Munchkingirl95**_


	5. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

"I'm doing what?!" I asked as I walked with the group. Apparently Raven and Wendy decided to follow us and now I'm playing the babysitting role.

"Sorry kasi-chan" Wendy said in an upset tone.

"Listen Wendy, I'm not mad at you too, it just would have been better if you told us" I said with a smile. She smiled too and then talked to Raven.

"Sorry Kasi, but some one's gotta protect the young ones and I thought of you, since your new." Kai said as he walked next to me.

"it's fine Kai, let's just destroy these guys and leave" I responded with a smile. He smiled back and walked with Kaylen and Wisty.

We continued to walk until everyone froze in place.

'_Crap, that's my cue'_ I thought as I grabbed Wendy and Raven.

"Well, well, if it isn't the three most 'powerful' guilds in all of magnolia." A man said. He had blue hair and blue eyes. (A/N: Sorry if I spelled it wrong, I'm not the best speller and my computer hates my spelling sooo….Continuing!). "YEP!" Natsu said. Something didn't seem right. Aren't there supposed to be seven? So why is there only six?

"Do you guys like your new teammate?" one girl with pink hair asked, we all looked confused until it came to me. There was smoke right next to Wendy and Raven.

"NO! MOVE!" I screamed to them and pushed them out of the way as an arm moved towards them. Instead of taking them they took me. The whole team looked surprised for a second and then some of them started to run after me.

"Kassandra!" Asher screamed as he was about to grab my hand I disappeared into thin air.

'_Well at least Raven and Wendy are safe.' I thought before I was knocked out by the smoke. _


	6. Chapter 5

Back at The guild.

"Master, do you think that they will be alright?" Luann asked. She had long blonde hair with pink highlights.

"My dear, I'm sure that they will be fine." Master Aura said as she took another sip of her drink.

"What about that new girl? Do you think she'll be fine?" Klarissa asked as she was braiding her long brown hair, her green eyes talking to her brother Conner.

"I sure hope so, she seems pretty cool." Conner said sitting at the table.

"Yea, she does." Klarissa said as she also took a sip of her drink. A women with brown hair and brown eyes walked in, drunk like usual.

"Really Kana, everytime you come in you _have_ to be drunk?" a girl with blue hair and blue eyes asked as she walked through.

"Don't blame her Ever, I would too." Kira said as her and Ever sat down with Kana.

"They will be fine Luann." Penn said as he walked next to Luann to help her out.

"You think she's awake mike?" A voice asked.

"Yea I think so Hoka." Another voice said. I had woken up with my hands tied. A saw a guy with black hair and blue eyes and a guy with silver spiky hair with red eyes.

"What do you want with me-Mike?" I asked. It defiantly caught me off guard.

"Ah, so you do remember. How have you been Kassandra?" Mike asked with a wicked smile.

"Terrible, Now why are you doing this Mike?" I asked as I struggled to get out of the rope.

"Well that's terrible to hear. I've turned evil as you can see, partly because I wanted revenge on you." Mike said as he still had his wicked smile but his eyes showed anger, hatred towards me.

"Me? W-Why me? What did I do to you?" I screamed. One of my best friends are trying to kill me.

"You left my brother and the rest of us there with your uncle. Do you know how much it hurt us that you left us there? Plus your uncle just tortured us even more because of you!" Mike said as he slapped me. _'What?! He promised that he wouldn't hurt them!'_

"Mike, I swear, I didn't know he was going to do that to you!" I said as tears ran down my face.

"Yes you did! Don't you dare lie to me!" Mike screamed as he slapped me.

"Well let's tourcher her as part of the punishment. Let's watch her little friends and her little boyfriend." The silver hair boy said.  
"That's a great idea Hoka. Then we'll change her." Mike said with that wicked smile on his face again. He's changed, He not the same as he used to be. That hurts me to know that he thinks I caused his pain. Suddenly there was a vision of all of my new friends.

"Attack the green haired one first." Hoka said to a girl in pink. The girl whispered to the one In red and then they both walked towards Asher. _'No!'_ I mentally screamed. They walked up to him and the pink haired girl punched him in the stomach, while the red head punched him in the face. They then walked to my friends and knocked them down in a couple of seconds. I saw Raven and Wendy hiding.

"STOP! Please, stop!" I screamed tears forming in my eyes again. The girls were about to hit my friends again but stopped when the guy Hoka stopped them.

"Please, just stop. Do what ever you want with me, just don't hurt them!" I screamed again.

"Oh don't worry doll, we're not gonna hurt them anymore." Moka said.

"We're gonna have you finish the job." Moka continued.

"W-What?! No, I'm not gonna do that!" I said as I finally got free from the rope and charged at them. Suddenly I'm back on the ground in about 10 seconds and electricity is filling me with pain. Mike got out a guitar and started to play it.

'_What is this?! Why am I starting to feel different?'_ I thought when I just smiled a wicked smile and my hair was down. My purple highlights standing out.

"Go my creation!" Mike said and I did as he was told. Was I transformed somehow? Why couldn't I control myself?! I began to run towards the group and made it there in a couple of seconds.

"Hello" I said still with a wicked smile.

"Kasi?" Kaylen asked.

"Not anymore." I said with mad laughter.

"They changed her!" Kai said.

"Well how are we supposed to get her back?!" Westy asked.

"Theres two ways to get her back." Isabella said.

"And what are those?" Maru asked.

"Kill these guys or" Isabella continued.

"Or what?" Asher asked.

"Kill her" Isabella finished.

"WE CANT KILL HER!" Asher screamed.

"Then we'll help you get her back" Lucy said with a smile. I had enough strength to speak.

"Get away, as fast as you can. Or kill me, what ever you have to do. Just do it!" I screamed as electricity came back to me and the other me took over again.

I tilted my head to my right and had that crazy look in my eyes.

"She's gone. We have to get this done and quickly before she's completely gone" Gray said. Asher looked like he was still trying to make a desion.

"You guys go and fight them, I'll fight Kassandra." Asher said.

"You cant fight her alone!" Westy said.

"I have to fight her. You guys are powerful enough for them. I can take down Kassandra." He said. You can hear the sorrow in his voice.

"He's not alone." Gray said as he put his hand on Asher's shoulder.

"Nah he's not. Me and ice princess will help him. Erza, lucy, mind helping them?" Natsu asked. Both girls smiled and nodded.

"Well let's go, I'm all fired up." Natsu said as flames came out of his hands.

"Fire wings!" (A/N: I know he doesn't say that. If you remember what he says, message me so that way I can use it for future reference. Thanks :D)

I just sucked up the flames and eat them.

"W-What the hell?! Only dragon slay-IS SHE A FREAKING DRAGON SLAYER?!" Gray asked screaming.

"I-I don't know. She just joined us recently." Asher said blushing alittle.

Gray decided to try some of his tricks but I just mimicked them.

"What the hell is she?!" Natsu asked tired. I was trying hard to fight against this person taking control of me.

"Kasi, please, help us defeat this thing. I know you're in there. Tell us something!" Asher said. I decided to try something. I put the electricity on my body. Suddenly both me and the thing let a high pitched scream. I fell to the ground on my knees.

"Please forgive me Mike." I said as the last tear fell on my face. I felt very light headed. "Kassandra!" Asher screamed at me. He had caught me before I fell to the ground, where I would be in his lap, in his arms. I felt very safe with him.

"Glad your ok Kasi." Natsu said with a smile.

"Yea, same here. Hey do you mind if I ask a couple of quick questions?" Gray asked me.

"Yea sure. Go ahead." I said as I got comfortable in Asher's arms.

"I-I really like Lucy. I'm trying to figure out how I should tell her, you have any suggestions. I began to make it snow.

"How do you feel about her?" I asked.

"Well she's beautiful, smart, funny, brave. And I just love her smile and how she puts others safety and happiness in front of her." Gray said. I had written all of that mentally in the snow I had just made.

"Better go behind her so that way after she reads it, she'll say yes" I said with a smile.

"What? Really? Thanks Kasi, I owe you one!" Gray screamed as he ran off towards Lucy. Natsu followed behind him laughing his butt off but was cut off by a screaming Kaylen. Maru pulled Kaylen away and then kissed her.

"Aww, isn't it so cute? I helped two people find their soul mates." I said with a smile. I was trying to push away the pain, even if it was for a little bit, just to help these guys.

"I'm proud of you Kasi." Asher said as he was playing with my hair.

"Why?" I asked.

"You risked yourself for Raven and Wendy, I'm not exactly happy about that idea, but you did it to save them, and then you destroyed that thing that was trying to hurt your friends. And you helped people find their lovers." Asher said as he pushed my hair away. He began to lean down towards me.

**And that's the cliff hanger! Gahhh, I loved writing that! Ok, tell me what you think? Who should be next? Should I start the next chapter with this little part where Asher's about to kiss her? I love all feedback! Thanks, Munchkingirl95 :D**


	7. Chapter 6

Asher had moved the piece of hair out of my face and began to move closer to me when all of the sudden we heard a girl screaming.

"We're here to-Hey wait a second, where's everyone!" the girl screamed. I had used Asher to get up.

"Their gone, they ran away. They'll be back" I said balancing myself. Asher tried to help me out but I wouldn't let him. I cant let myself fall in love again, especially after the last time.

"What?! Your kidding me right? Dang it, we always miss the good stuff!" the girl said kicking the rocks. She had red hair that was in a pony tail that seemed to be held by, chop sticks?

"Sorry, Names Kassandra. I go by Kasi, and you are?" I asked as I sticked my hand out to shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Saphire. I go by Saph" She said shaking my hand.

"Hello cutie" She said talking to Asher. What was this feeling that I was feeling?

"It's Asher." He said.

"Anyways, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go for a walk." I said but as I began to walk away Asher grabbed my hand. I shook it off and walked away. I had clear my mind. Suddenly four people appeared in front of me. I looked up to see Isabella, Leanne, Raven and Wisty. They all had smirks on their faces.

'_Uh-oh'_ I thought when my thoughts were interrupted.

"So, how was it?" Leanne asked with a smile.

"How was what?" I asked as I tilted my head to the right a little.

"The kiss silly." Wisty and Isabella said. I sighed and blushed.

"W-We d-didn't k-kiss" I stuttered as my face became as red as a tomato.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU NOT KISS?! I SAW YOU!" Isabella said as she waved her hands in the air like a mad women.

"We just didn't get to. That girl came and I broke it up." I said as I looked at the ground like it was the most freaking interesting thing in the world.

"What are you so scared of Kasi?" Wisty asked as she looked directly at me like she was looking for an answer.

"Oi, I can answer that" a boy said as she landed down right next to me on my right.

"Well, well long time eh?" the boy said.

"D-Drew?" I asked as my mouth dropped.

"The one and only! How you doing sis?" Drew asked as he came up to me and hugged me.

"I-How did you find me?" I asked stuttering. The others looked at me like I was crazy.

"I heard mike was coming after you. He already got you didn't he?" asked as he caught me.

"Y-Yea but my friends helped me. Drew this is Wisty, Isabella, Leanne and little Raven. Guys this is my older brother Drew." I said leaning against.

"Well it's nice to meet you ladies. Hey Kasi, have you seen Krissy?" Drew asked.

"No. You haven't?" I asked.

"No. We got into a fight about a month ago. Haven't seen her since. What did Mike want?" Drew asked as we all took a walk.

"He wanted revenge on me. Said it was my fault Uncle Hank hurt and tourchered them. Said I left them." I said. Just repeating it brought me pain.

"You know that's not true." Drew said as he hugged me. I couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears came back again.

"Your ok doll" Drew said as he was trying to comfort me. I looked up and saw Asher looking at me and Drew angrily.

"Kasi, can I talk to you for a second?" Asher asked as he grabbed my hand. I turned around to give Drew an apology look.

"What do you think your doing?" Asher asked me angrily.

"Uh, talking what else does it look like I'm doing?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Why are you going around flirting with other guys?!" Asher asked raising his voice.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me!" I screamed back at him.

"I'll do what ever I feel like doing!" Asher said. I just glared at him and walked back towards Drew, grabbed his hand, grabbed my girls and walked away storming.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked as she looked upset.

"Asher was just being mean to me that's all." I said as I continued walking.

"What did he do?" Wisty asked.

"He just started to yell at me. Asking what I think I was doing." I said as I took a big sigh.

"Did you tell him that he's your brother?" Leanne asked.

"No. He seemed to angry to get anything through that big freaking thick head of his." I said huffing.

"Do you want me to punch him sis? You know I always love a good fight" Drew said with a big smile.

"No, don't worry about it. I'll handle it myself big bro" I said with a smile.

"Alright. But one thing wrong and I'm coming in" Drew said with a serious look.

"Okie dokie" I said.

*Time skip to the guild.*

I had stayed in my room ever since we got back to the guild. I've talk to everybody including Hibinki and the rest of them, Saph and the rest of them. The only one I didn't talk to is Asher. That's fine cause he's not talking to me either.

"Kasi, why are you all sad." Saph asked me. She was with Sting and Rogue.

"Well me and Asher are fighting. He hasn't talked to me and vise versa." I said. I felt completely alone without him, but I'm not gonna show that.

"Alright, out, out, OUT!" Saph said pushing Sting and Rouge out of the door. The two trying to put up a fight but was losing. I was laughing my butt off.

"Ok, now why are you guys fighting?" Saph asked as she got back on her bed.

"He thinks I'm flirting with a different guy, when in reality, He was my brother." I said. She began to laugh and then relaxed after a couple of minutes calmed down.

"Wait, your serious!" Saph asked as she repositioned herself.

"Yep." I said as there was a knock on your door.

"Hold on Saph. Come in!" I screamed. It was Raven, Xylrena and Alianna.

"Hey Xylrena what's up? Alianna, Raven" I said with a smile.

"We were told to get you by Asher and Kai." Alianna said as she looked down at the ground.

"Uh, Saph, I'm gonna have to call you back, for some reason, Asher and Kai called for me" I said as I got up and stretched.

"Oh ok, well let me know what happens." Saph said also getting up.

"Alright, Laterz!" I said as I got up and walked out the door and saw.

_**Alright, I need ideas! What can the prank be? Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Thanks! :D ~Munchkingirl95**_


	8. Chapter 7 part 1:

**_Hey guys, heres chapter 7! I want to thank _** **_Nicky Azure for the idea! (Even though I haven't finished the idea :P) hope you guys enjoy part 1! –Muchkingirl95 _**

I was walking towards the main hall when a black cloud appeared in front of me. I blinked and it turned into a guy with has shaggy dark green hair, crystal blue eyes.

"Uh, hi?" I asked. I saw Wisty coming around the corner. She had dropped everything and went into a shock for a second.

"K-Katoi, is that really you?" Wisty asked basically in tears.

"Hey Wisty, I came back for you like I said. And I also brought you a little present" Katoi said holding out a music box.

"Y-You kept the promise?" Wisty said with tears in her eyes. I almost felt like crying too. I decided to give them their space when I triped over something, string? Suddenly a bucket of water fell all over me. I started to feel fire all over me.

"WHO DID THIS?!" I screamed on top of my lungs.

"Kai and Asher!" Raven and Alianna screamed in fear as they hugged each other in fear. Just then Kai and Asher came in. Kai looked terrified.

"Did you two do this?!" I screamed. I h-a-t-e-d being wet.

"Yes." Asher said smirking.

'Oh gosh, I'm gonna punch him. Wait, calm down Kasi. Just take your reeses, nerds, soda and-' I was cut off when I saw all three things missing. I turned to Asher and felt anger taking over. I quickly ran to him and pushed him against the wall.

"You took my food didn't you?" I asked in a low growl.

"And what if I did? It was delious." Asher whispered in my ear with a smirk. Suddenly I was against the wall with Asher 'on top' of me. I tried to fight against him but he was stronger.

"let's continue where we left off shall we?" Asher asked leaning closer to me. I was leaning in to when all of the sudden the door. She had brown hair, was wearing a flowered shirt, shorts, and heels.

'Omg, no way it couldn't be' I thought.

"Amy?" I asked. She looked at me for a second and smiled.

"Kasi!" She screamed as she hugged me. Drew came down and they greeted each other with a hug.

"Hey I've got to go, I'll see you guys later" I screamed out the door. I grabbed my work outfit and put it on. What do I work as? A maid at a restaurant.

*Couple of hours later*

Gosh I can't wait to get back home. I took out the last couple of bags of trash and sighed to myself.

'At least I'm done, and better yet, no one saw me.' I thought but as I turned around I saw a guy with blue hair and green eyes.

"My you are a beautiful creature" He said as he appeared right next to me. He was playing with my hair.

"Uh, I'm sorry sir, we're closed." I said as I pushed him away.

"Oh, I'm not here for the restaurant, I'm here for you." He said and then kissed me. I tried to fight him back but he was too strong.

"Great, now I've got this too keep you as mine kitten" He said after he took a couple of picture.

"Your blackmailing me?! What kind of monster are you?!" I screamed as I pushed him.

"You keep disobeying your master and this will go to your boyfriend. Even though you and me both know what happened, doesn't mean he believes you." He said as he kissed me.

"Now I've got to go. I'll text you when to meet me and where." He said and then disappeared into thin air. I fell against the wall, tears falling. I stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I got up and started to walk to the guild. I walked into the guild and found everyone talking to someone, but Kaylen and Kai! I ran over to them.

"Whoa there girl, what's wrong?" Kaylen asked. I started to cry again. Kaylen caught by surprise, hugged me.

"I-I was b-blackmailed" I stuttered,

"What?" Kai asked.

"Yea, see I got a job as a maid at the local restaurant. This guy with blue hair and green eyes came up and just kissed me. He said that he would send the pics to Asher. What am I gonna do?!" I screamed as I cried more.

"Oh no, I know exactly who that is" Kai said.

"You do?" I asked as I whipped the tears away.

"Yea, that's Asher's older brother Alec. But why you?" Kaylen asked.

"Asher come here!" Kai screamed. Asher looked towards us and walked towards us. I couldn't make eye contact with him, I was too embarrassed.

"What's up?" Asher said looking at me.

"Your brothers back. He's blackmailing Kassandra." Kaylen said. His expression was a mixture of anger and hurt.

"Did he hurt you?" Asher asked as he grabbed my face to make me look at him.

"N-No, he just kissed me. He's using a picture as blackmail." I said. He just hugged me.

"I promise I'll protect you Kasi, even if it's the last thing I do." Asher whispered to me as he hugged me tight.

"Hey guys, I've found a mission. Its about a party. Some girls have gone missing. Wanna do it?" Maru asked.

"Yea, let's take it." I said.

"Are you sure?" Asher asked me.

"Yep. Let's get ready!" I said. The girls took me to our room and we got ready in about an hour.

Wisty was wearing a pink two piece with neko ears,

Isabella: Black and white plaid. Corset looking but with shoulder straps. Buttons in the middle. Ruffles down the sides of the buttons. Fishnet/ruffled attached skirt/ dress bottom. Goes right above the middle of her thighs,

Leanne was wearing a white dress with a blue ribbin,

Kaylen was wearing a black, long sleeved leotard with gold swirls,

Klarissa, black spaghetti strap dress with white skulls printed on it.

Alianna, wearing a simple green dress Strapless deep blue and matching sandles.

Xylrena, black gothic Lolita corset with some chain small short chain but is very strong. Very short matching deep blue and black gothic Lolita skirt with some veal and chains,

Raven A black knee-length, black backless dress, and matching sandals. Her hair is braided to the side, her bangs covering her left eye still.

Amy was wearing a white dress with white lace sleeves.

And I was wearing a black dress with a red bow. My hair was braided and everything. (A/N: Wow that was a lot. Because I couldn't describe all the dresses, I coped what people used for their dresses.)

"So Raven, Alianna, do you guys have dates?" I asked looking at them.

"Y-yea, we do, its James and Harley." Raven responded. Both Alianna and her were blushing. Aw how cute.

"Raven, Alianna are you ready" James asked. He had his brown hair covering his green eyes. Right next to him was Harley waiting for Alianna. Harley was playing with his blonde hair.

"Aww too cute!" Leanne said cheerfully.

"Go on ahead." I said pushing the four out of the door. I closed the door and slid down.

"Guys, what am I gonna do?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Wisty asked. I had explained the whole thing to them.

"That jerk." Isabella said coldly.

"Well, we'll help you out!" Leanne said smiling.

"Yea. What did Asher say?" Xylrena asked.

"He said that he would protect me" I said blushing. There was suddenly a room full of aww's and how adorable. Luckily there was a knock on the door.

"Jez, how long does it take for girls to get ready?!" Kai asked.

"If you don't shut up about it, we'll make it longer!" Kaylen screamed back.

"Ouch. Someone's in a bad mood." Maru said. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at them. He ducked but it hit Asher.

'_uh oh' _I thought. In one swift movement I ended up on my bed.

"Prepare for your punishment Kassandra GreenHeart."Asher said. My eyes widened. What was he gonna do?! I got intrupted by laughter. He was freaking tickling me!

"A-Asher S-stop P-please" I screamed as tears came from my eyes because I was laughing so hard.

"I don't know, should i?" Asher asked.

"Yes?" I stated in more of a questioning tone.

"I guess. But we're not done yet. Now let's go to this dance" He said reaching out for my hand. We left the guild with smiles on our faces, and the little ones practicing their dancing as they were walking. How? I might never know.


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

"You guys ready?" I asked taking a deep breath.

"Yea." Everyone said. Asher grabbed my hand and squeezed it reassuring me. I looked up at him and smiled. The plan was that all us girls were going to dance around and see if we see anything suspicious. The four little ones, Katoi and Drew were outside keeping an eye out on the inside and out.

"Are you sure about this Kasi? Amy asked.

"Yes I'm sure." I said. I was looking around when I noticed that Wisty was gone.

"Katoi, have you seen Wisty?" I asked.

"No, oh please don't tell me she's gone?!" Katoi asked panic raising in his voice.

"Well not gone, Just, missing that's all" I said. Amy and Leanne now went missing.

_'Where the hell is this guy?' _I thought when I found Onix.

"Onix, have you seen Leanne?" his eyes widened. He shook his eyes and left. I suppose looking for Leanne. I was looking when I bumped into someone. It was anne?

"Anne?" I asked.

"Kasi! There you are. Where's the rest of the gang?" Anne asked.

"Yea, I've been looking everywhere but we haven't seen them" Penn said. Suddenly there was someone who was at the front of the stage.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen. We are gonna take a short break. Ladies, if you would come with us, we have something special for you" The man said. I walked over to him.

"Excuse me sir, I was wondering what the present was." I said. This might be my chance to find information and find my friends.

"Oh don't worry kitten, there's a special surprise for you. Just follow me." He said.

_'kitten? Where have I heard that from before?' _I thought as he led me through a door. He closed the door and I saw everyone. Amy, Leanne, Wisty, and everyone.

"What did you do to them you monster?!" I screamed.

"Am I really a monster kitten?" He asked and changed back into the blue hair and green eyed boy.

"You!" I screamed.

"Me!" He mimicked. I glared at him.

"Let them go!" I said charging towards him.

"Nah, we're gonna play a little game. You and all of your friends are the prizes. Let the games began kitten" He said and then I froze into a statue. I kept betting myself up for falling for it. I could see and hear everything but I just couldn't move. I looked around again and there was Lucy, Erza, Juvia, and a bunch of other girls.

_'What's his plan!?' I thought. _

_"Welcome back gentlemen. Now we are gonna play a little game. If you fall into the traps, you must fight each other. The winner gets to fight me. The winner also gets these lovely girl prizes. Bring them out boys." He said. I saw everyone's reaction. It was a mixture of anger and worry. Oh one more thing, you will have to also fight me and my friends. Now let the games begin!" He said and a horn went off. He disappeared. They all went to find these fiends. Onix, Maru, Katoi, Asher, Kai, Gray, Natsu, and Jellal came up to us. They all promised the same thing. _

_"Don't worry guys, we'll protect you."_

_**Well I hope you enjoyed it! I always enjoy and hate the suspension, but I had to. :( Oh well, let me know what you think! ~munchkingirl95 **_


	10. Chapter competiton!

Hello every body! Sorry I haven't up dated, I'm having a writer's block. So, I'm having a chapter competition! I will read everybody's writing and I might mix people's stories up and combine them or maybe use some for a different chapter! Rules? None! You can make your chapter as long or as short as you want! I believe that is all! Thanks for reading and cant wait to read your stories! ~munchkingirl95


	11. End?

Hello everyone, i'm not sure if i should continue this story or not, let me know your opinions! ~munchkingirl95


End file.
